Web of Time
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Seven years previous, three days before, time twists and dances away, and a wandering hero must rise once more... (Sequel to Unending Strings)
1. Default Chapter

Web of Time

The time is three days before

The years is seven previous

The place is new

There are strangers

There are friends

There are familiar foreigners

There is the Spider

Deku

Zora

Goron

Normal

A new adventure is taking shape

Time shifts

Back and forth

Forth and back

Reality warps

The world changed

Things are not as they should be

The clock is ticking...

Destiny is moving...

3290483495734972398423197

Web of Time

"_**Weaver in Termania..."**_

_Been given 72 hours   
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all   
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened_

With a disgruntled and somewhat mournful expression on his new Deku face, the warped body of Link pushed open the doors into Clock Town. His eyes drew in the busyness of people, hurrying here and there. Some were building, some were fleeing. Deku Nut Link took a cautious step into this new setting, as if he were afraid the ground would split open from under him. He walked slowly, taking in the world around him. Tatl buzzed around impatiently, but the Deku Nut ignored her.

"Fancy seeing you here Nut-Boy." A familiar voice said.

Deku Link whirled around to see a teenage girl. She had golden-brown hair tied back in a braid. She wore a red shirt that cut off above her stomach. One eye was black and the other was white. There was a black mark, like a tear-line or a shooting star tattooed out of the corner of her white eye. She wore a black choker and black arm-warmers. She wore pants that hugged her hips, butt, and toned thighs...but were loose and long below the knee. She had no navel, and there were entwining black tattoos in its place. There were strings entwined around her fingers.

"Weaver!" Deku Link shouted happily. The Weaver smiled and scooped the boy up onto her shoulders.

"I'll take it you didn't choose your new look." She said.

"Yeah...where am I? What's with the people?"

"This is a place called Termania. I've been here for about a week. There are three days until this big festival time thing. I never really bothered to find out what it was. But..."

"But...what? What are you doing here?"

Weaver just smiled and began chatting about the town. Deku Link introduced her to Tatl and Weaver introduced them to Anju.

The first day passed.

"This town is convinced that the moon will fall." Weaver pointed to the great and ominous moon hanging dangerously over their heads.

Their conversation shifted to the Skull Kid. Tatl provided information, but Weaver knew nothing. She did know that something wasn't right. People had been whispering about a little ogre calling the moon. So when she found that the Skull Kid had stolen the Ocarina of Time, she decided to act.

"The Clock Tower won't open until the final night. We wait until then before we retrieve the ocarina."

So they waited.

Midnight of the final day came. When the tower opened, Weaver and Deku Link dashed up the stairs to the circular roof. Upon reaching the top, the Skull Kid was waiting. Weaver scowled.

"Why do you have that mask!" She shouted, eyes darkening.

"I found it." The Skull Kid said defiantly.

Weaver's fingers tensed. Strings that were once invisible now were taking form. Deku Link spied the Ocarina of time. He reeled back and a bubble appeared to form in his little wooded mouth. He shot it as a projectile. It hit the Skull Kid's hand and the ocarina fell. One of the Weaver's strings shot out and wrapped around it, keeping it from shattering. Deku Link grabbed it, and watched it morph into a different instrument.

"Details for another day!" Weaver shouted, ready to sever the Skull Kid's head.

'Day...Time!' Deku Link thought. The idea came.

The haunting melody of the Song of Time was soon heard.

When both the Weaver and Link opened their eyes, they noticed that the moon wasn't crashing…and that Link had been returned to normal. They seemed to be inside the Clock Tower. Weaver sat up slowly and looked around. Link was checking himself over and there was a Deku Mask at his feet.

"Well, you've gotten back what you have lost, haven't you?"

The two instantly focused on the sound. A strange mask salesman walked into the light. The Weaver tensed. The man explained the story behind the strange mask that the Skull Kid was wearing. He also explained a bit of the powers of time.

"So…if we can bring the protectors here, we can keep the world from ending." Tatl said.

"Then…shall we go?" Link asked when they walked into the light of the first day.

"To the swamp then." Weaver said.

They all nodded, passed through the gates and into the world.

290384092385943579237

And now…

We let the game commence.


	2. Gray eyed Tears

Web of Time

Tragedy

Swamp

Poison

The moon grows larger

There are some things the Weaver can't heal

Beautiful disaster

Marsh

Toxin

Shifter

Changing forms

A warning

But only so much can be done

The web grows like the moon

Southern Swamp

Into Woodfall

The temple shall rise...

4320-9403958908347

Web of Time

"_**Gray-Eyed Tears..."**_

_Head spinning round   
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
_

"It feels like Hyrule, but the air is different." Link said, taking a deep breath. Weaver smiled as they casually walked towards the swamp.

"Yeah. It's almost like a home, but something is different." Weaver said.

"Hey...what happened to your glasses?" Link asked.

"Din replaced my vision. I can see like a hawk now." She replied as they stepped deeper into the fringes of the swamp.

It was humid, and more like a dungeon than a swamp. There were colorful plants and animals all over the place. Weaver seemed on edge. Something didn't seem right. She stopped the group and pulled out a map. Tatl hovered over it, providing light. Link sighed and stretched, feeling slightly bored.

"Where we're going, Woodfall Temple, should be that way." The Weaver pointed to a path leading into a thick tangle of vines and briars.

"Let's go!" Link shouted, taking off as fast as his legs could take him. Tatl flew after him.

"Wai—oh never mind." Weaver sighed and slowly began to follow. She hadn't even walked twenty feet before Tatl appeared before her, panicked.

"Something bad happened! Follow me!"

Weaver darted along the path after the little yellow light before her. The fairy stopped at a small pool of purple water. Weaver was hesitant. But then she saw why Tatl was so frantic. Link was floating face down in the blighted water. Weaver started to charge in to rescue him but Tatl stopped her.

"It's poisonous!" She screeched.

Weaver shot a line over the water. She ran along it and scooped Link up. Tatl lead her to the one clean pool of water in the whole swamp.

"Don't you dare die here." The Weaver hissed, pouring the clean water all over the boy.

He stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. The Weaver first was relieved, but she knew something was wrong. Link's eyes were a flat, empty gray. Tatl shrieked and tears formed in the Weaver's eyes. Link looked around confused, waving his hand in front of his face.

Link was blind.

"Weaver, are you here?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Yes...Link...you're blind..." She whispered, pulling him close to her.

Two silver tears slipped from her eyes. She stood up, Link clumsily following. She took his hand and led him carefully through the swamp. This would be a harrowing experience. Link was blind, and there was bound to be something bad in the Woodfall Temple. Weaver would have to be his eyes. Blindness was a disease that she could not cure.

They moved slowly, Weaver describing everything in detail. She led him to the temple.

"Link, do you want to sit here? I can go in and take care of this. I can find the one we need to bring to Clock Town..."

"No." Link said firmly.

"Are you sure?" The Weaver asked.

"Yes. If I can't get over this one disability on my own, then I'm helpless..."

The Weaver smiled. She took his hand and they slowly walked through the door to the Woodfall Temple.

As they entered, one tear fell from Link's now gray eyes.

094385043985340957932857235

The first challenge has been laid out before them...


End file.
